


To Warm the Bed

by saturnveria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Backstory for Another Story, Dont Die OC, F/M, Love Scene, OC Needs to Feel Better, Short One Shot, Soft Love, Some of Their Backstory Anyway, There will be sex!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnveria/pseuds/saturnveria
Summary: Falling through the multiverse can be a harrowing experience. Especially if you can't stop it, can't get home and slowly begin to lose touch with yourself. Running and Resetting can take its toll, being without your mates is hard enough, but seeing different versions of them, in very different scenarios, takes its toll on that bright red soul of yours.Countless timelines and verses later and Snowdin welcomes you once again. The urge to feel loved, to be held, to not feel totally useless with the voices screaming in your head, the crushing grip around your soul, you look for this Universe's version of your mates.To find that they have one already. Unwilling to struggle against this situation again, you find unexpected comfort in a warm embrace.
Relationships: Grillby/OC
Kudos: 1





	To Warm the Bed

Snowdin's air had its usual chill, the cloak around your shoulders ruffling in the wind as you walked. Snow crunched, light and fluffy, beneath your feet while you searched the small town. Umber eyes scanned the inhabitants of the monster town, locked deep within their mountainous prison. That fire within you was lit, deep withiin the walls of your soul, the yearning for comfort, the calls of your mates.

But nobody came. 

Dimmer now the red soul glowed, looking for all the world to be black as it sunk to the bottom of your chest; heavy in the weight of its nothingness. Emotions were something you didn't need, you had told yourself this for millennia, the first thousand years trying desperately to get back home to your boys. Jumping through the mutiverse, growing more despondent as the years droned on, as timelines did their song and dance and universes ceased to be. 

Still you pushed forward. Hoping against hope that you would see them again, physically hold them in your arms. Maybe then your shattered little soul would heal. But oh how that was so far away, so out of your reach your soul dimmed again. You didn'tt feel it, couldn't feel it as it began to lay on is side once more at the bottom of your ribs. You knew the heart still faced forwards, still stayed up trough that determination you had long since lost touch with. Another scan of the neighborhood, another call of your soul.

Nothing.

This world's Sans must not be near enough, or-

You stopped that thought, you couln't be alone tonight, not tonight. 

As sick as it was you yearend for love, for the emblazoned ned to be held, loved, *cared for*. Neon light caught your attention. 

Grillby's. Perfect.

You could wait here, the hood of your cloak pulled up around your face as you stepped inside. Warmth enveloped you, the sting in your chest easing only ever so slightly. Stars you wanted a warm cup of cocoa and some skeletal snuggles. The warmth you felt before was pressed off, your eyes latching onto the blue coat sitting at the bar, skull in his hands. You noticed the other patrons watch you as you slid into a booth, turning your head to listen to his voice as he groaned to the fire monster.

:shes made at me Grillbz." he sighed, "I know it;s my fault but Stars I don't want to deal with this right now."

A hollow thunk rolled out as he dropped his skull to the bar top. With a practiced ease you lifted the little slip of cloth from around your neck and covered your face to your eyes before standing and making your way to the bar. The seat beside the skeleton was empty, most of the bar stools were in fact, still you chose the seat next to him. 

*FWWRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!*

All chatter fell silent, the sound of the wet fart ringing loud in the bar. For a moment you just sat there, head tilted to hide you face, before standing and opening the lid of the stoll. Chuckles rolled out around the stil air as you stiood, the pink cushion in two fingers, looking at the skeleton laughing openly at your now from under your hood.

"oh man, that was great. Thanks kid, i definitly needed that."

Handing the cushion over you once more too your seat and looked at the fire monster. Three fingers to your lips, you signed for water. Grillbys flame was soft, warm, as he turned and filled a glass for you before turning to face the skeleton again. You missed the silent exchange as you sipped your glass. He sighed again, the sound of bone scratching bone caught over the returned chatter of the bar. 

"You're right Grillbz. I'll see you later." He turned towards you, pocketed the whoopie cushion and smiled at you. "And thanks for the laugh."

With that he was gone. 

Grillby't heat found you again, he stood waiting, drying a glass behind the bar. A small shrug and he lifted hand from you, another sip, Grillby walked away, glass left behind on the counter. Bar chatter drifted around you, not really catching your interest as you closed your eyes, taking a shaky breath to once again calm the screaming of your soul. You saw the orange light before you felt his heat, the scent of a burger greeting your nose as your eyes focused again. Tentatively you picked up the sandwhich, pulled down your mask, and began to eat.

It was good, made with kindness and acceptance. You choked on the first bite, pulling hard at the deadness in your soul to cover the want you felt. Your soul remained the same as you at though now it stood on its tip again. Grease flowed down your throat as you took the last bite, pushing the plate and napkin forward after cleaning your mouth. A few coins hit the bar top and you moved to stand before a well lit, gentle hand held your own in place. You sat, face down, mask in plants, waiting. 

Finally you sighed, and looked up to meet the white dots behind the glasses. 

"You are screaming. I can hear it." Grillby's voice was the crackle of embers, wafting his care towards yuo.

Under his palm your hand clenched. The Whine in your soul called out to again before you could press it down. None of the other patrons could hear it you knew, none of them were as old as Grillby and lacked the only other connection you knew would give away your distress.

"I am. I will be fine." Steady was your voice, you wouldn't be betrayed by yourself again. "I thank you for the food, I will be alright."

Grillby's hand pressed, ever so slighty against your own as you made to move, once again stilling you. 

"Stay. I would enjoy your company." He released your had and picked up another glass to dry. Leaving you with your choice.

____________

Staying until almost closed, you did not see the skeleton again. You did learn of his mate, the human who had fallen three years prior, and nearly shattered Grillby's tumbler in your hand. The cracked glass had been removed and a new, darker amber colored drink placed before you. A brow quirked in Grilby's fire line, his face expressing minimal against the light he emitted. Silently questioning you, kindly leaving you with the choice yet again. Glancing away from him you kept your arms folded on the counter top, the yearning, the love starved desperation from earlier had been pressed down, bubbling under the layers you had built and rebuilt. A sigh.

Finally you looked up, those emotionally hollow umber eyes catching his white fire lights. He studied you quietly, as he was want to do, looking you over once more. You felt your soul shift in your chest, pressing forward to him, telling him you would be alright, this happens, you would cope as you always had. 

*Alone.*

"Is there anyway I can help." Grillby's voice a whisper, like the crackle of embers, wafting his care towards you.

"Not unless you can find it in yourself to love a complete stranger." Your eyes met his, the flames in them desperately trying to keep the pain from engulfing you. "Not unless you could love wholeheartedly. Even for a night."

You sipped your drink and stared at the back wall behind the bar bottles, the uncracked tumbler in your hand doing little for you.

Softly behind you the click of the door signals the departure of the final parton. GRillby watched you for a moment, his white fire lights seeming to ponder something, his flames flickering in contemplation. Slowly he pulls the condiments from the bar top and begins to clean, leaving you to sit while he works. Watching the ketchup disappear beneath the bar sends an uneasy pang through your soul and you close your eyes against the pain. Silently you thank Grillby for allowing you to stay longer, keeping yourself seated and at least out of the cold for a while longer tonight while he flits about tidying up his bar.

About an hour drifts by and finally Grillby seems finished, his body poised at the end of the bar, your soul melancholy within you as you see him watch you. For the kindness you lift your head to meet his eyes again, and stop.

Grillby's hand, ever so slowly, extends toward you from the end of the bar. A silent invitation in his waiting palm. Keening from within you, the need for affection, to matter, *to be loved*, slams into your senses. It's jarring, to hink after all the time you had spent from home, all the souls whiring around inside yours, the voices that had tapered off into the cold death your soul had become a shell of its former self. You had become a shell of your former self. 

Hesitance.

Would you really? Would it matter? Your hand curled over your chest, eyes holding his patient ones from afar. Carefully you moved from your seat, walking the distance yourself to the end of the bar but stopping out of arms reach. The heavy feeling of your soul gave a weak press against your sternum, trying to find comfort in Grillby's waiting hand. The stirrings of those longing years apart, missing your mates, their warmth and puns, energy, their sparks of life beating and pulsing behind their ribs.

So alone. Stars you're so alone.

Tentatively you extended your hand, nervous, and placed it in his.


End file.
